Embodiments of the inventive concept relate generally to methods and apparatuses for controlling a page buffer of a non-volatile memory device. More particularly, embodiments of the inventive concept relate to methods and apparatuses for managing a page buffer to retain least significant bit (LSB) page data until programming of most significant bit (MSB) page data is completed.
In an effort to increase the storage density of non-volatile memory devices, researchers have developed non-volatile memory devices that can store more than one bit of data per memory cell. For instance, researchers have developed flash memory devices that can store two or more bits per memory cell. Such memory devices are commonly referred to as multi-level cell (MLC) devices.
In some MLC devices, selected memory cells are programmed by first programming lower order bits, such as LSB bits, and then programming upper order bits, such as MSB bits. The selected memory cells can be arranged in pages, where each page comprises a plurality of memory cells connected to a common word line. A page of memory cells in an MLC device can be programmed with a page of LSB data, referred to as LSB page data, and subsequently programmed with a page of MSB data, referred to as MSB page data.
Because the MSB page data is generally programmed after the LSB page data, a failure to properly program the MSB page data can disturb the previously programmed LSB page data.